


Short Skirt Weather

by bellamouse16



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, NHL offseason, Reader-Insert, Smutty, based on kane brown s song, idk fucking against a doorframe, the interchanged usage of dick and cock cause apparently thats something i think about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Based on Kane Brown's "Short Skirt Weather"Travis gets in his feels after seeing Y/N in a short polka dotted yellow dress.





	Short Skirt Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by a post on tumblr. Hope ya'll enjoy.

The season unfortunately ended too soon for Travis’ liking, but now he was back in Port Stanley, Ontario.  Y/N had still been in classes to finish up her degree when Travis left Philly after locker cleanouts and she hadn’t been able to join him until June, but now she was here.  The sun was shining and the temperature was warming up little by little. Travis had just got back from a run along the sandy coastline to see Y/N sitting on the porch. The sun was glistening off her skin, and oh was there a lot of it for the sun to glisten off of.  Y/N was in a pair of short blue jeans with frayed edges and a tank top that dipped low enough to show the tops of her breasts. Travis walked up the porch steps and stopped, leaning beside the railing directly in front of Y/N. Travis crossed his arms against his bare and sweaty chest.  He looked Y/N up and down, eyes lingering on the way Y/N’s hair curled and fell down across her chest. 

“You just gonna stand there and watch or what?”

Y/N’s voice tilted up just a bit, and she looked up at Travis from beneath her lashes.  A hint of a smirk was beginning to show at the edge of her lips. Travis all but stalked towards Y/N and leaned down to wrap a hand around the back of Y/N’s neck, tilting her head up towards him.

“What are you doing out here, babe?”

“Waiting for you.  You said we’d go out for lunch.”

“I did, didn’t I…” Travis trailed off.

He bent down, planting a kiss on Y/N’s lips.  Y/N hummed as Travis deepened the kiss. Just as quickly as it started, Travis ended the kiss, pulling away from a reluctant Y/N.

“Gotta go take a shower and then I’ll be ready to go out.”

Y/N rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a tease.”

Travis laughed lightly.

“Only for you.”

“Well, in that case, I’m going to go change before we go out.”

Y/N went by Travis, her arm brushing against Travis’ bare chest.

 

By the time Travis came back down from taking his shower, now freshly showered and fully dressed to head out for lunch, Y/N was already lounging on the front porch, soaking in the rays.  This time, though, she had sunglasses perched on her nose and a yellow polka dotted dress. The dress hit mid-thigh and it’s neckline dipped low. Y/N stood when she saw Travis walk out. He was silent for a moment before he managed to gather himself.

“Baby girl, you look stunning. How about a spin for me?”

Y/N giggled and did a little twirl.

“You like it?”

“Do I like it?” Travis questioned incredulously and walked over, pulling Y/N into his arms. “Hell, I love it.”

One of his hands found its way beneath the dress and to the top of her thigh, right beneath her ass.  Y/N wrapped her arms around Travis’ neck and leaned into his touch.

“If we don’t leave now, I might not be able to leave at all with the way you’re looking at me, Travs.”

“Well, then,” Travis said while he pulled away from Y/N, “I guess we ought to get out of here now, then.”

They managed to make it to the car and drive out to the small town without having to make any stops, although Travis was tempted when Y/N ran her hand across his thigh, gripping it towards the top, inches from where Travis wished her hand was.  Once they got to the small town center, Travis parked the car and they got out to walk a bit to a small brunch place where they could sit outside while they ate. While they walked over, Y/N’s dress fluttered in the light breeze. A few guys who looked like they were home from college walked by.  Travis raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes at them as he caught them all check Y/N out, their eyes tracking all the skin left exposed by Y/N’s tiny yellow polka dotted dress. Y/N didn’t seem to notice them at all. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at Travis, something she often did that had Travis’ heart racing and his dick jumping just a bit.  While Travis tried to focus entirely on Y/N, he couldn’t help but catch a final look at the guys from the edge of his vision and the way one of them glanced back to see the way the edge of Y/N’s dress stopped just inches beneath her ass. Travis couldn’t help but feel a touch of jealousy and wrapped a hand around Y/N’s waist, his hand coming down closer to her hip than Y/N’s waist.  Y/N just leaned into his touch, not really questioning Travis’ random display of affection. Once they got to the cafe, they sat down in the outside section and ordered. Travis ran a hand up Y/N’s bare thigh, relishing in the feel of smooth skin against his rough palm. He chuckled beneath his breath when he noticed goosebumps raising.

“Really, Travis,” Y/N complained and gave him an unimpressed face.

Travis’s eyes gleamed and he moved his hand up just enough that his fingers were slipping beneath the soft cotton dress.  Y/N pinched Travis’s wrist and then gripped it when he tried to move his hand up higher. 

“Don’t you dare.”

“Baby, I don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Stop trying to fit that dumb hockey stereotype. We both know you’re smarter than you lead people on to think.”

“And how do you know that?”

Y/N gave him another unimpressed look, but this time, there was a smile trying to break through the faux frown.

“I saw that video with you and Nolan.  I know which one of you is the dumb one in that relationship, parking garage aside.”

Travis laughed, throwing his head back a bit.  He flipped his hat backwards and Y/N reached out to push a strand of his hair behind his ear.

“Better?” Travis teased.

A light blush erupted across Y/N’s features.

“Yeah.  I like to see your face, ya know.”

“Ya know? What, am  I dating Bortuzzo now or something?”

Before Y/N could reply, their food game.  She settled for playfully narrowing her eyes at Travis.  They ate silently, exchanging a few heated glances every once in a while.  They seemed to be trying to eat quickly as if they had made some sort of silent agreement.  When they finished and Travis had paid the bill, they strolled back to the car. Travis wrapped an arm around Y/N’s shoulders, letting his hand dangle over her chest and it just barely grazed her breast with every step.  Y/N slipped her hand into Travis’ back pocket. Once they had finally driven back home, they had barely walked up the steps of the front porch when Travis pulled Y/N against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. He started planting kisses from her jaw line down to her breasts.

“You look so damn good, baby,” Travis said between kisses. “Guys just kept looking at you and all I wanted to do was pull you close to me and make sure they knew I you were mine.”

Y/N moaned as Travis nipped at close to her breasts.  

“I’m all for this, Tavs, but how about we go inside.  I don’t feel like giving anyone driving by a free show.”

Travis felt a thrum of excitement run through him at the thought of fucking outside.  

“I don’t know…” he said softly against her skin, “there’s not a lot of cars going by this road in the middle of the day.”

He knew he was right and he could tell Y/N knew it too as her body relaxed into his touch.  He slid one hand down her hip until he was able to grab her thigh and pull it up over his hips.  He lifted Y/N up, holding her against the doorframe. 

“Fuck, Travis…” Y/N groaned as his hand slid up her dress and tugged her thong so it was out of the way for the most part.

Travis could tell the moment any reservation towards fucking outside left Y/N’s mind the second her hand slipped down between them and she was tugging his zipper down.  Her hand slipped into his pants and pulled out his dick, which was already hard, although it had probably been hard since he’d walked out to see her in the damn short polka dotted dress.  Her fingers wrapped around the base of it, stroking it. All the while, Y/N gripped Travis’ chin with her other hand and pulled his face towards her, kissing him deeply. After a while, Travis could feel himself getting closer.

“Baby, I gotta fuck you soon or I’ll cum.”

“Well unless you think you can get it up soon, we better get you in me.”

Travis groaned and buried his face in the crook of Y/N’s neck as she lined his dick up with her entrance.  Travis pushed in, clutching at the back of Y/N’s thigh. 

“God damn, you’re so tight.”

“Come on, baby.  Fuck me harder. I can take it.”

Y/N didn’t have to tell him twice.  Travis made sure he was able to hold Y/N up securing against the door frame and then he pounded into her, letting out a throaty groan that was a bit strangled as she clenched around his dick.

“Travis. Baby. I’m so close… oh god, I’m gonna cum.”

Y/N gasped as Travis thrusted a bit harder, hoping to take her over the edge.  When she came, Travis gripped her ass tightly and bit into the skin by her neck from just how tightly she was clenching around his dick. He stuttered a bit, slowing down a bit so he could pull out and jerk off to finish, but Y/N gripped the back of his neck. 

“No. Keep going.”

Travis squeezed Y/N, pressing her closer to him so that her breasts were pressed against his chest and all but spilling from the tops of her dress.

“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me.”

“Death by sex? Sounds sexy.”

Y/N winked and leaned in, kissing Travis’ jaw.  She nipped at the skin hard enough to leave a mark that would have all the guys Travis trained with asking questions.  Part of Travis preened at the thought of them all seeing he was Y/N’s. Travis thrusted back in and Y/N raked her nails through Travis’ hair.  

“Yeah, babe. Keep on going. Fuck me till you cum.”

Travis did just that, thrusting up into Y/N.  He hiked her thigh up higher.

“Fuck it.”

Y/N squealed as Travis moved the hand that was previously around Y/N’s back to her thigh, gripping it and pulling that leg up over his hip.  With both legs wrapped around Travis and only his arms holding Y/N up against the doorframe, the entire angle changed and each thrust hit harder and deeper.  

“Travis, baby, oh yeah. Feels so goddamn good, so good,” Y/N rambled.

Travis came with a grunt right as Y/N threw her head against the doorframe and let out a groan.

“Don’t worry baby. You’ll there again.”

Travis wrapped his arms completely around Y/N and carried her to one of the Adirondack chairs on the porch.  He carefully sat down, settling her down on his lap. 

“C’mon, baby girl, get yourself off on my cock.”

Y/N planted her knees on either side of Travis’ thighs and lifted herself up before dropping back down on his dick.  Travis grabbed Y/N’s ass and then slapped it as she grounded down against his lap. He brought his other hand up to her breast and kneaded it through the soft fabric. He slipped his hand beneath the fabric, letting her breast spill over the polka dots.  Travis leaned in, kissing her breast before letting his teeth graze it. He repeated his treatment of her breast on the other one.

“I’m so close Travs,” Y/N said.

Her eyes glazed over a bit and she rocked down hard against Travis’ overstimulated dick. Travis placed on hand on Y/N’s hip, gripping it tightly as he began thrusting up to meet her.  He slipped his other hand between them and rubbed her clit, finally bringing her to her second orgasm. Y/N collapsed against Travis, leaning her head against his chest. After a few moments to catch their breaths, she looked up at him.

“So that was something.”

Travis let out a huff of laughter. She laughed along with him and he could feel each shake of her body since he was dick was still inside of her.  

“If you stay here any longer, my dick’s gonna think you wanna go for round three.”

“Well, maybe I am,” Y/N said his a smirk. “What brought this on, anyway?”

Travis ran a hand over the polka dotted fabric bunched up around Y/N’s waist.  

“This fucking dress.”

Y/N giggled and gestured down to the dress.

“This ole thing?”

“Yes. Did you see how those guys looked at you when we went out for lunch? I can’t blame the guy when you’ve got those clinging to you so perfectly.  Heck, your legs look amazing in this. And your boobs? Damn.”

Y/N laughed before studying Travis carefully. One of her hands was brushing the hair growing at the base of his neck while the other ran up and down his bicep.

“If this is what happens when I wear this dress, I can’t how you’ll react when you see my outfit for dinner tonight.”

Travis’ cock twitched at the tease.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Let's just say it involves short blue jeans and leather.”

Travis moaned loudly and kissed Y/N.  

While she was with him in Port Stanley, he certainly felt like the luckiest man ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoyed! As always, comments are appreciated.  
> Here's a link to the song that inspired this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZL4EQI20D8


End file.
